1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink cartridges and ink supply systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet printer, such as the inkjet printer described in JP-A-2005-254734, has a known ink supply system. The known ink supply system has a known ink cartridge having an ink chamber, and a known cartridge mounting portion configured to removably receive the ink cartridge. When the ink cartridge is mounted to the cartridge mounting portion, an ink path is formed extending from the ink chamber to a recording head of the inkjet printer. Ink is supplied from the ink chamber to the recording head via the ink path. The recording head is configured to selectively eject ink toward a sheet of paper, such that an image is formed on the sheet of paper.
The known ink cartridge has a detection portion, and the amount of ink stored in the ink chamber is detected via the detection portion. The detection portion is positioned corresponding to a detector such as an optical sensor positioned in the cartridge mounting portion when the ink cartridge is mounted to the cartridge mounting portion. During the mounting of the ink cartridge to the cartridge mounting portion, the detection portion needs to be positioned in a correct position in relation to the detector for the amount of ink to be detected accurately.
The known ink cartridge also has an ink supply portion through which ink is supplied from the interior of the ink chamber to the exterior of the ink chamber, and the cartridge mounting portion has a connecting portion configured to be connected to the ink supply portion when the ink cartridge is mounted to the cartridge mounting portion. Ink is supplied from the ink chamber to the recording head via the ink supply portion and the connecting portion. During the mounting of the ink cartridge to the cartridge mounting portion, the ink supply portion needs to be positioned in a correct position in relation to the connecting portion for the ink supply portion to be connected to the connecting portion accurately.
The known cartridge mounting portion has a guide surface extending in a direction in which the ink cartridge is inserted into the cartridge mounting portion. Nevertheless, the positioning of the detection portion and the ink supply portion in relation to the detector and the connecting portion may not be accurate. For example, when the inner dimensions of the cartridge mounting portion or the outer dimensions of a case of the ink cartridge vary due to dimension errors, the detection portion or the ink supply portion may not be positioned in a correct position in relation to the detector or the connecting portion. When the ink cartridge is assembled from a plurality of members, the variations of the outer dimensions of the case may increase, and this incorrect positioning may occur frequently.
When the detection portion or the ink supply portion is not positioned in a correct position in relation to the detector or the connecting portion accurately, the detection portion or the ink supply portion may break, or the detector or the connecting portion may break because these elements may collide with each other.